


A day at the Swimming Pool

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute, F/F, Gay, Lovely, Summer, Summer Day, amber house, price house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19226197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Rachels POV:I sit with Mom and Dad at the diner table, its 3 pm  and we eat Cake with Coffee, "Hey Rachel look, I think thats something for you and Chloe" my Dad tells me and show me the newspaper, I have big eyes and readArcadia Bays first  swimming Pool opens July 28!Thats tomorrow! I think and stand up from the Table, "Sorry Mom and Dad I have tell that to Chloe, now!" I say as I leave fast our House.(No lis or bts moments, chloes and rachels pov)





	A day at the Swimming Pool

Rachels POV:

I sit with Mom and Dad at the diner table, its 3 pm  and we eat Cake with Coffee, "Hey Rachel look, I think thats something for you and Chloe" my Dad tells me and show me the newspaper, I have big eyes and read

**Arcadia Bays first  swimming Pool opens July 28!**

Thats tomorrow! I think and stand up from the Table, "Sorry Mom and Dad I have tell that to Chloe, now!" I say as I leave fast our House. Its great that Arcadia bay finally gets that, normally I and Chloe always have to drive long, to find a perfect bath place just for us, that could be fun.

As I reach the Price House Joyce walks out. "Hello Rachel" she says to me. "Hey Joyce, you going to your work shift?" I ask her. "Yeah" she give me as answer, "Im glad youre here Rachel" she says. "Yes, I have to tell Chloe about the new swimming Pool waht opens tomorrow" I say exidet.

"Oh I think you have to move that, Chloe has her Period and its not so nice as you can Think" Joyce says a little worried. "OH" I say with big eyes and a little sadness in my Voice, Fuck Red Monster I think. After I say goodbye to Joyce I walk in, pull of my sandals and walk up to Chloes Room. As I  enter it, it was dark and smells a little, I see my Poor girlfriend lying on the bed and hear her swear. I walk Carefully to her, I learnd in these 3 years wehn Chloe has her red big Monster you have to be Careful.

I sit on the ege of her bed watching her carfully, she notice me and grap my hand. "Thank you that youre here" she say with a smile while her free hand hold her tummy. I lean me over to her give her a quick kiss and take my other free hand over her hand and hold with her her tummy.

"Im so sorry Babe, but better now as 7 days ago at my B-day" I say to her, Chloe just smiles. "Waht are you even doing here? I thought you do something with youre Parents?" she ask. "Yeah but then I read that this boring town will get something exidet" I say to her and tell her all. Chloe leans up and sit now next to me her feet are under the blanket. "Im so sorry Rachel and I caint go with you because of this shit" she says to me. "Its Ok but why you dont take the Pill?" I ask her. "You know why! 1th I just have sex with you and 2nd you know I have no Money to buy this every month" she tells me. I start smiling and say back "Ok the 1th reason is a very good point and hella I just have flashback to my birthday" Chloe smiles at me and I at her "2nd you know I could bu-" "STOP, NO" Chloe yels at me, "You do soo much for me Rach, just no". "Ok, Ok I stop" I say as I hug her and we cuddling in her bed.

***1 week later***

Chloes POV:

The last week was just Pain, Rachel was here for me help me until the big red monster was away. Today we finally go to the Swimming Pool and Im a little exidet, of course I would go to a secret place just for Rachel and me but she wants it and why not?! Maybe it will be fun.                                                                        

I pack my Bag for todays swim day. Towels, some drinks and a 2nd Bikini. I go downstairs as I hear David come back from the garage, since its Summerholiday in Blackwell that means David has also holidays, bad for me. "Chloe waht are you doing" he ask truly intressed. "I go to the swinning pool waht opend 1 week ago with Rachel" I tell him. "Oh glad you go outside and not just beeing high and be at home, I wish you fun" he says and I roll my eyes.

I arrived at the Swimming Pool Parking lot waiting for Rachel smoking my nearly exhausted cigarette, I wear a knee long blue Jeans with converse and a white tank top and sunglasses. I see a red sport car rolling to me and Rachel pop out wearing a sweet purple summer dress and black sunglasses. "Bye Mom" I hear her saying and the car is driving away and I turn off my cigarette, Rachel come over to me with a Smile and give me a hello kiss and a hug.

We walk hand in hand to the cesh desk and enter, I am suprised its holiday and not so much people are here, just some Teens from Blackwell like Warren or Victoria and her gang.

Rachel and I found a spot for lying, it was a little outside of the main area up on a mountain in the grass. Rachel unpack her big star towel out, were is place for both of us. I get undressed and just wearing my Black Bikini with black short bath shorts. Rachel wears a Red bikini. Her blue father erring looks hot in this light and I lying on her towel with both hands on my neck. "I thought we come here to swim Price, come on" Rachel says to me. "In 5 minutes Ok, I need some rest" I say to her. Before I can do anything she climbed on top of me give me a kiss, I know waht that kiss means so I stand up take her hand and go with her to the main area. 

Rachels  POV:

I and Chloe arrived at the main area, a few People are here but not that much, maybe its better we are here now with not so much people here, Chloe dont like it. The water is really warm, I moust convince my girl a little and finally shes here with me in the Pool. I took her hand and we both smimming toghter, we laugh and just have a good time.

Chloe rest in the water at the edge of the pool I dive to her tickling her tummy under water. "Hey, stop" she say smiling. I grap her neck and kiss her deep, I feel how Chloe puts her Hands arround my hip and push me, we keep kissing and I put my feet over Chloes thights. She hold me and I lean my hands on her shulders. We both smiled at each other while I stroke her blue hair.

I make funny hairstyles with Chloes wet blue hair “Okay, you had youre fun, can we go out of the water please?” she ask me “Of course my Plish plash Pirate” I say to her and see how she smile at me. We get out and back to our spot, we drying us with Chloes towel and lying again on my towel, Chole grap her phone and put on some music, all was just right. After some talking and kissing, messing around with each other I say  “Babe Im hungry, how about you?”  Chloe check her Phone and say “Hell yeah its already 3:48 pm, come on lets get sooome fooood” my Blue haird pirate say funny and I start giggling.

As we arrived at the food area some People stand on, me and Chloe discuss what we wanna eat, since Chloe brought the drinks we just need something to eat and we decidet a big portion French fries with ketschup and mayo, we giggling around and some people have noticed but we don’t care until we hear “Oh wouw Chloe Price, youre really a girl, we almoust diddn’t notice you!” It was Victoira and Courtney. I see Chloe roll her eyes and say “Dont you have other thinks in the make Victoria?” Victoria look at me and say nice hey to me, I try so hard not to roll my eyes or backtalk her, she just making fun of my girlfriend in front of me, I say nice hey back. After they relaice we don’t want to talk with them they go, I put my arm over Chloes back and say “You wehre to nice, you know that” Chloe look at me and say “Yeah but I honestly don’t give a Shit, I just want a good time with my girlfriend here and for once no drama” I smile give her a quick kiss and we make our order, after we got it we go with our French fries back to our spot and sit down, we make the music on, eating our food, making selfies and just having a good time, just me and Chloe at Arcadias first swinning pool.


End file.
